<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как ребенок by She_is_Hale, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070339">Как ребенок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale'>She_is_Hale</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021'>WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James “Bucky” Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как ребенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полгода назад, незадолго до Рождества, Лила узнала, что Санта-Клауса нет.<br/>
Купер обмолвился как-то случайно. Даже не со зла. Просто не подумал, что младшая сестрёнка может слышать. Ох, что было: слёзы, сопли, уточняющие вопросы хуже, чем у Фьюри на ковре, полная невозможность отвертеться. Купер при этом не понимал, а что тут такого — он в своё время как-то легко, почти незаметно это перенёс. Лора говорит, просто пожал плечами и сообщил, что давно соотнёс толщину старичка в красном и величину камина. Клинт ещё после этого сделал камин побольше, но ужасался, какого скептика воспитал в собственном доме.<br/>
Теперь очевидно: это всё влияние тёти Нат.</p><p>«А что Нат с Беннером?» — звенит в ушах.<br/>
Клинт дуется, как Лила, пока никто не видит, и открывает все дверцы кухонного гарнитура по очереди. Бесшумно, как ниндзя. Используя всю снайперскую выдержку, чтобы ни одной не хлопнуть и не перематериться в голос. Всё-таки некоторые «рабочие» навыки и в быту не лишние, особенно когда не хочешь перебудить весь дом.<br/>
Нат с Беннером.<br/>
Вот почему она сняла с шеи подаренную цепочку: думала, что та указывает на их отношения. Нет, все, конечно, так считали, и наверняка будут считать дальше — о Лоре и детях будут знать только те, кого он сюда привёл днём, не так уж много человек. И коллеги по не-совсем-почившему ЩИТу, вглядываясь в его лицо, в жёсткую линию плотно сжатого рта, в ямочку между ключиц Наташи, где раньше покоилась серебряная стрела, будут шептаться: она его бросила.<br/>
Нет, хуже.<br/>
Вцепиться в Беннера и выпинать его из дома в одной простыне хочется вовсе не из-за ревности. А бутылка всё никак не находится, вот только коробка с хлопьями, и Клинт сердито загребает горсть. Ставит коробку обратно и старается жевать потише.<br/>
— Ночной дожор? — слышится за его спиной.<br/>
Растрёпанная Нат стоит в махровом халате на голое тело. Намётанный глаз Клинта дёргается — нет, он её на совместных заданиях всякую видел, ко всему привык. Она могла бы хоть голая спуститься, и у него никакие больше части тела не дёрнулись бы. Дело в другом: вид у неё виноватый. Не так выглядят женщины, которые среди потрясающей ночи с любимым мужчиной решают сходить попить водички. Не так смотрят.<br/>
Даже если мужчина их просто вдребезги разочаровал.<br/>
Клинт демонстративно громко шурует рукой в коробке, уничтожающе смотрит на Наташу — и отправляет в рот ещё горсть хлопьев.<br/>
Чтобы не наорать на неё сразу, а для начала сердито нахрустеть.<br/>
Она читает и трактует взгляд совершенно верно — привычка напарников. По прямой наводке подходит к шкафчику, до которого Клинт ещё не добрался, и вытаскивает оттуда бутылку бурбона. Раньше по ней хоть можно было определить, как сильно нервничала Лора после его очередного ранения — а теперь она, беременная, не пьёт. Где стоят стаканы, Наташа тоже знает, и сразу достаёт два.<br/>
— Он настолько плох? — не сдерживается Клинт.<br/>
— Можно подумать, что ты ревнуешь.<br/>
Пока Наташа разливает — почти не глядя, а ровно, — Клинт разворачивает стул спинкой вперёд и седлает его, как лихого белого коня. Ни дать ни взять — рыцарь, который сейчас поскачет спасать прекрасную даму от чудища.<br/>
Или от ужасной, ужасной ошибки.</p><p>Клинт не верит, например, в неуловимых призраков, но верит в лучшее. Зачем-то.<br/>
Должно быть, потому, что у самого получилось. Пусть и не по-книжному, а по-айовски: просто и почти обыденно. Встретил хорошую девчонку, женился на ней, построил дом — чтобы его без конца ремонтировать и обеспечить себя занятием на свободное от основной работы время, да. А кем был? Сыном пьющих родителей, сиротой, циркачом, чуть ли не бандитом.<br/>
Раз у него получилось — то и у других должно получаться.<br/>
А когда Клинт встретил Наташу, то и вовсе почти сразу почувствовал кое-что особенное.<br/>
В том, как она говорила — а чаще молчала — о Зимнем Солдате. В том, как пыталась разуверить других в его существовании, будто чтобы одной в целом мире чуять его след. В том, как она не выстрелила в ответ в Одессе и упорно цеплялась за жизнь, пока Клинт тащил её на руках к машине. Просила ещё: «Будь со мной». Чтобы только Клинт не погнался за Зимним и не убил.<br/>
Что-то связывало Наташу и Зимнего Солдата невероятное, такое, о чём можно было бы… нет, вряд ли написать красивый роман, но снять эффектный напряжённый блокбастер с сюжетообразующей любовной линией — точно. Конец у этого блокбастера должен был стать счастливым, потому что Клинт терпеть не может плохие финалы. Но и не уходит, не досмотрев.<br/>
Особенно тогда, когда ему самому в этом фильме отведена роль лучшего друга главной героини.</p><p>Проект сворачивают посередине не в связи с нехваткой сюжета — но в связи с нехваткой веры, и Клинт чувствует себя обманутым маленьким мальчиком. Но понятия не имеет, как заговорить об этом.<br/>
Нат — живая взрослая женщина. Сильная, но одинокая и уставшая.<br/>
И он, неотвязный лучший друг со своим семейным очагом — как бельмо на глазу, как наказание, как вечное напоминание, что даже бывшим злодейкам даже в сказках счастье не положено. Только какое-нибудь искупление ценой собственной жизни.<br/>
Клинт молча тянется к своему стакану и передёргивает плечами.<br/>
«Ты как ребёнок», — говорит ему Нат постоянно.<br/>
Когда он пытается её ободрить, составляет излишне оптимистичный план, доверяется людям, выбирает вместо убийства душеспасительную беседу.<br/>
До этой ночи сам Клинт чувствовал себя действительно как минимум рыцарем, способным изменять судьбы и несущим свет надежды. И иногда ещё кофе и бургер на раннюю планёрку перед операцией. Теперь же он понимает: Нат права.<br/>
Не у всех фильмов бывают хэппи-энды. Не все книги дописаны до конца.<br/>
А ему просто повезло, как никому до сих пор в ЩИТе и Мстителях.<br/>
Но перед тем, как выпить, Клинт всё-таки снова смотрит на Наташу. Ищет хоть один признак того, что она уверена в своём поступке — и, чёрт возьми, не находит. Не потому, что на кухне почти темно, только в окна светит луна, высоко стоящая над пустынным полем.<br/>
— Ты как ребёнок, — вдруг сердито выговаривает Клинт. — Думаешь, что монстр в кровати спасёт тебя от тех, что под кроватью.<br/>
— Нет у меня никаких монстров под кроватью.<br/>
— Мы его найдём, — обещает Клинт, хотя Наташа раньше никогда не просила прямо.<br/>
Жмурится и пьёт.<br/>
И чёрта с два он позволит этому проекту закрыться раньше срока, даже если его единственным спонсором будут алкоголь и обманутые надежды так и не повзрослевшего мальчика.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>